Magia
}} Magia to metafizyczna i nadprzyrodzona siła występująca w serialach Dawno, dawno temu oraz Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. Pojawia się po raz pierwszy w odcinku Pilot pierwszego sezonu. Użycie magii Użycie magii to umiejętność wykorzystania magii do rzucania czarów. Stosowanie czarnej magii ma korupcyjny wpływ na użytkownika. Potężni użytkownicy magii, tacy jak Cora, Regina i Rumpelsztyk, zostali skorumpowani przez swoje moce, co z kolei doprowadziło do tego, że ich magia została skażona mrokiem. Jednakże nie cechuje to wszystkich użytkowników magii, np. wróżek, lecz są to wyjątki, ponieważ nie mogą one używać magii do złych celów. Magia może być używana do zastąpienia zwykłych praw natury, fizyki i rzeczywistości, ale zawsze ma swoją cenę. Jest z natury neutralna i sama nie może zostać podzielona na dobrą i złą, lecz może zostać użyta do obu tych celów. Ponieważ używanie magii jest zasilane przez emocje, siła zaklęcia zależy od uczuć rzucającego i jego koncentracji. Negatywne emocje są zwykle używane do zaklęć energetycznych, podczas gdy pozytywne pozwalają uzyskać kontrolę nad mocami. Magię można podzielić na białą i czarną, służącą odpowiednio do dobrych i złych celów, oraz zasilaną przez pozytywne i negatywne emocje, przez co może być traktowana jako urzeczywistnienie woli praktykującego. Jednakże pozytywne emocje nie gwarantują tego, że magia jest biała i jest używana do czynienia dobra. Prawa magii Prawa magii to ograniczenia magicznych zdolności. Istnieją trzy ograniczenia, których nawet najpotężniejsi magowie nie mogą pokonać: ożywienie zmarłego, zmuszenie kogoś do miłości i zmiana przeszłości. Jednakże zasady te mogą zostać złamane przez potężne zaklęcie. Jednym z nich jest połączona moc trzech dżinów. Ten czar sprawia nawet, że rzucający nie musi płacić ceny za magię. Kolejnym przypadkiem złamania prawa magii jest otworzenie portalu do podróży w czasie za pomocą symboli mądrości, odwagi, miłości i niewinności. Victor Frankenstein usiłował wykorzystać naukę, aby przechytrzyć prawa magii i ożywić zmarłego brata za pomocą zaczarowanego serca wzmocnionego uderzeniem pioruna. Niestety, efekt końcowy był mizerny - nie był on tym samym człowiekiem, ale brutalnym i irracjonalnym stworzeniem. Czarownica została ożywiona za pomocą krwi tych, którzy najbardziej ją skrzywdzili, połączonej z jej prochami. W tym przypadku jednak nie nastąpiło złamanie prawa magii, gdyż kobieta jest nieśmiertelna. Mimo to Czarownica wyjaśniła, że znów zmieni się w popiół, jeśli opuści Storybrooke, ponieważ poza granicami miasta nie ma magii. Kolejnym wyjątkiem od złamania praw magii jest wskrzeszenie Mrocznego w jego krypcie, w przypadku gdy sam zabije się swoim sztyletem. Jednakże ceną jego ożywienia jest życie innej osoby. Dodatkowo, krew człowieka, który umarł i wrócił do życia, może zostać użyta, w połączeniu z portalem do świata podziemnego, aby przywołać jednego lub więcej zmarłych ludzi do świata żywych. Jednakże ich pobyt będzie tymczasowy, chyba że inne żywe dusze zajmą ich miejsce. Autor może również ożywić zmarłych przebywających w Podziemiu, jako że magia w tej krainie jest nieprzewidywalna. Wyjątkiem od złamania praw magii, niewymagającym żadnej ceny, było wskrzeszenie Killiana przez boga Olimpu, Zeusa. Po opuszczeniu Podziemia pirat został odesłany do Storybrooke, w pełni żywy. Gdy Zła Królowa zażyczyła sobie, aby spełniło się życzenie Emmy i żeby nigdy nie została Wybawicielką, została stworzona alternatywna rzeczywistość, do której kobieta została wysłała z fałszywymi wspomnieniami, jako że prawa magii nie pozwalają na zmianę przeszłości. W tym świecie Zła Królowa została pokonana i wygnana przez króla Davida i królową Śnieżkę, zanim zdołała rzucić Mroczną Klątwę. Cena magii Cena magii to nieunikniony koszt za użycie magii lub rzucenie zaklęcia. Często traktowana jest jako ostrzeżenie i nie zawsze jest ona do przewidzenia. Klątwa Mrocznego wiąże się z najdroższą ceną - osoba zdobywa magię, która pozwala mu niemal na wszystko, ale także niszczy i rani go, zarówno fizycznie, jak i emocjonalnie. Dodatkowo może być kontrolowana przez sztylet Mrocznego. Inną cenę poniosła Zła Królowa, poświęcając życie ojca, aby rzucić Mroczną Klątwę. To stworzyło pustkę w jej sercu, której nigdy nie wypełni. Próba Reginy, aby przechytrzyć i pozbyć się Emmy, rzucając na nią klątwę snu, spaliła na panewce, gdyż pan Gold przewidział, że ofiarą stanie się Henry. Nawet sam pan Gold, który bardzo dobrze zna cenę magii, sprowadził magię do Storybrooke, aby odzyskać swoje moce, ale ceną było stworzenie bariery wokół miasta, co uniemożliwiło mu odnalezienie syna. Gdy ktoś nie zapłaci ceny za uzdrowienie za pomocą magii osoby, która znajduje się na skraju śmierci, osoba ta może zacząć być ścigana przez furię, która będzie próbować zaciągnąć ją do Podziemia. Gdy Emma, jako Mroczna, uratowała życie Robin Hooda na prośbę Reginy, ceną uratowania jego życia była śmierć kogoś innego, i to Regina miała ją zapłacić. Obecnie jednak, po śmierci Hadesa i sporych zmianach w Podziemiu, wydaje się, że furie nie wymuszają już zapłaty za magię - Emma uzdrowiła Ashley Boyd, która była na krawędzi śmierci, mimo to nie poniosła za to żadnych konsekwencji. Opis fizyczny }} Sama magia często objawia się w postaci kłębu dymu lub pyłu, które różnią się od siebie kolorem. Purpurowy wydaje się być najbardziej powszechną barwą. Kolor różni się w zależności od praktykującego i/lub formy magii, jakiej używa. Magia większości osób ma kolor jednolity, bez względu na to, gdzie i jakiej magii używają, chociaż istnieją pewne przypadki, w których, z powodów nieznanych, ich magia ma inną barwę. Kolor magii w zależności od użytkownika Rodzaje magii Magiczne umiejętności * Magiczne unieruchomienie * Manipulacja wiekiem * Podróże między światami * Teleportacja * Wyrywanie serc * Zaklęcia ochronne * Zmiennokształtność Ciekawostki * Według specjalisty od efektów wizualnych, Andrew Orloffa, magia w Dawno, dawno temu to elementarna siła, którą można wykorzystywać. To dlatego jest ukazywana w postaci dymu, ognia, pyłu, wiatru czy wody.Once Upon a Time - Behind the Magic, strona 128. * Cyrus, aby aktywować zaklęcie lokalizujące, wypowiada słowa locus mirabilis, co po łacinie znaczy "wspaniałe miejsce". * Dżafar, aby oświetlić więzienie Żabrołaka, wypowiada słowa fiat lux, co po łacinie znaczy "niech stanie się światłość". * Kiedy Dżafar używa oczu Lizard, aby zobaczyć ostatnią osobę, którą ta widziała po śmierci, wypowiada słowa De visu intueri. Visione revelare, co po łacinie oznacza "Spójrz poza zasięg wzroku. Ukarz wizję". * Zaklęcia, których używa Dżafar, aby kontrolować wszystkie trzy dżiny, to: ** Incipio.Tres genies in utres. Ego te coniungere. Da mihi virtutem!, co po łacinie oznacza "Zaczynam. Trzy dżiny w lampach. Daj mi moc!". ** Kiedy to zaklęcie nie działa, wypowiada słowa Magicae res tres. Vult totam!, co po łacinie oznacza "Trzy magiczne rzeczy. On chce wszystko!". Niestety, to zaklęcie również nie zadziałało. Przypisy }} en:Magic